Bobolicious Bounty Babe Bo
by JoonyMoon
Summary: AU: Working undercover as a student, bounty hunter Bo's target is one Lauren Lewis who seems to know more than she admits. But blooming feelings soon start to complicate things. Funny, stupid and sometimes dark.
1. Enter the Bounty Hunter

A/N: This is just a little something on the side. It won't be that long and is planned as a little humorous story. And don't panic. My other stories won't be neglected but I wanted to write this like.. forever... Just a short start, but I have already written more, just wanted to wait for the response first.

**Chapter 1: Enter the Bounty Hunter**

A wide beam of like was making it's way through the open wooden door. It had slight difficulties to cut through the dark fog of smoke and dust. It smelled terribly of blood, booze and cigarettes. Sinister eyes were fixed on the intruder daring to enter their territory. The Air was filled with electrified silence. Hands already found their way to their designated weapons. Daggers and pistols glancing in the light beam. One wrong word or move and the air as well as burning flesh would be drilled with bullets and knives.

Every single eye was fixed on the stranger that just entered the bar. She didn't belong here.

A young woman was the center of the attention. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Deep brown eyes spoke of passion and power, daring those who'd try to attack her. Nobody knew her but it was clear that it would end badly challenging her. A body lean and strong full of defined muscles ready to act when necessary. Whether to punch, kick, swinging a sword or dagger or even to pull a trigger, they just waited to make a willing victim to suffer.

A white tank top hugged her curvy figure in all the right places like the battered black leather pants.

She was limping heavily and dragged her left leg with much effort behind her. A little trail of blood was visible on the dirty, wooden floor. The former white tank top was drenched with sweat and dirt and was more crimson colored from the blood than actually white. The leather pants didn't fare better. Cut along her lower leg a deep gash still gushing blood was visible, causing the blood trail.

Her lip was busted, face bruised and marred with many cuts like the rest of the body. With a deep sigh she heaved herself on one of the bar stools visibly relieved to take the weight of her injured leg.

The bald barkeep looked down at the stranger, eyes sparkling with disdain. He wasn't sure what to think about the intruder. Only rarely a stranger stumbled in to his bar, regretting that decision almost immediately after but a woman? He hadn't seen any here in years.

"What are you looking at asshole? Do I have a frigging circus on my head or why are you staring at me? Get me drink... Strongest you have but hurry!" she hissed.

How dared she to talk to him like that? "I doubt a little girl like you can handle it" he snorted. In seconds the woman had grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down.

"Listen 'buddy'... I had a pretty fucked up day... The least I need is an asshole who thinks to tell me what I can and what I can't do, got that?" She hissed, her eyes twinkling blue. The barkeep nodded as best as he could in his position. "Good..." the brunette mumbled and let go. "Hurry... Don't have all day".

The man was shaking with fear and poured her a glass of his best liquor. The brunette gulped it down without flinching, but the second she put the glass down she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around lightning fast and pulled the offending hand behind the 'attackers' back who winced in pain.

She let go of him when she recognized who he was.

"What the hell Bo? What kind of hello was that?" He hissed rubbing his hurting arm.

"The appropriate kind. You should know better than surprising me from behind."

"As far as I recall you always liked that." He grinned but was rewarded with a slap across his face.

"That was a past mistake wolf. A mistake I will never do again." She growled.

"Aw come on... We belong together Bo... can't you see? You are my mate... I..." before he could continue a heavy blow connected with his chin, making him fall to the ground.

"I don't know in what kind of delusional world you are living but this..:" she pointed between her and him. "... was never a real thing and will never be. I needed to heal and you were available and willing. Nothing more. When do you finally understand that?"

"But Bo..." he tried again but was interrupted by a third party.

"I am sorry to disturb your lovers quarrel children but I think business is calling.." A woman had entered the bar. Classy, sneaky with wavy brown hair.

"Evony... I should have known that you were behind that... invitation."

The situation was very tense when the three strangers sat down at a table in the backside of the bar. Even when it looked like they were ignored, almost every patron was listening with curiosity. One of them was different though. Nobody knew that this person would make a big difference in the future...

Evony looked the other woman up and down. "You look really charming with your ripped clothes" she smirked.

"Shove it... Got in to a disagreement with some ogres. I will take care of that as soon as we are over with this."

The wolfs mouth turned in to a smile. "Not with you, flea bag and stop wagging your tail" Bo huffed.

"I'm not wagging..."

The secret observer couldn't help but grin at the conversation. Eventually the wolf stopped trying and Evony continued explaining what she wanted from the brunette.

Bo almost spat out her drink. "Did I just hear right? You are the principle of a high school now and you want me to infiltrate said school as a student? You are fucking crazy..."

"It might sound like it but it's the best way. We've been watching the target for weeks now. Dyson here as a student counselor did get a little closer but not close enough. She is not really trusting anyone. So we need you to earn her.. trust... Get the information and then silence her forever.. Your special talents will come in handy."

"I won't seduce an underage girl you sick pedos."

"She is not under aged succubus. No need to worry."

"I still don't care. I've retired. I don't do this shit any longer, no matter how much you pay Evony..."

Evony raised her eyebrows. "Pay? Who said anything about money? A little bird said that you were looking for information... information about your family, I recall?"

Bo's eyes widened. "Oh you are just playing with me..."

"Are you really sure? Do you want to miss the chance to find out who mommy dearest is? Where she is?" Evony smirked.

"You.. no.. nobody knows anything about her... not even you..."

"You want to risk it? I'll even give you my blood oath..." she seemed to be serious. One last job.. would it hurt so much to do it? The chance to finally find out where she was coming from... finding her family it had to be worth it.

The brunette sighed. "Alright... But I dare you... If you are playing me I will end you" her eyes flickered blue again for a second.

.

Evony just chuckled at that. "Oh sweety... You are so delusional.. like you could take me. But there won't be any reason for you to hurt me."

"Just tell me who the target is so I can get out of here..." Bo sighed.

"Of course" the other woman smirked and pulled out a photograph handing it to Bo. The succubus heart almost stopped when she saw the picture. The person on it was breathtakingly beautiful. She looked like an angel with her long, blonde, wavy hair and the deep chocolate brown eyes.

Bo gulped. Seducing... Yeah she definitely would tap that... so gorgeous and sexy but thinking about ending that life made her sick... Very sick. It wasn't like she hadn't killed before... She killed many before, most without any regret but this girl... It felt different. The picture alone intrigued her beyond measurement. Her former victims always deserved what they got but an innocent human girl? What could she know that made her the target of the dark fae leader? One last job...

"You will start tomorrow. You will attend the same classes and Dyson will keep an eye on you." Since when was Dyson working for the dark? Well it wasn't her concern. The stupid wolf could do whatever he wanted.

"So what's her name?" Bo eventually asked.

"Lauren Lewis"


	2. Putting the Hot in Hotpants

**Chapter 2: Putting the Hot in Hotpants...**

She felt the anxiety creeping up in her. It had been years since she'd last seen a school from the inside and those memories weren't the happiest.

She was nervously tugging at her clothes. Bright, colorful leggins and a patchwork shirt were far from what she was usually wearing. Who in their right mind would buy this kind of stuff? Her bag was even worse. Sequined with a neon colored, creepy owl she felt like a clown.

Obviously this was how Evony imagined young people were looking like nowadays... Or she just wanted to embarrass the succubus.

The eyes of the students were stuck on her. She wasn't sure if her alluring nature, the stupid clothes or the fact that she had mistaken the bike stand with the parking lot the reason for it. Maybe it was a mix of everything. She looked at her old trusty Camarro that buried quite a dozen bikes under its heels. Usually she was a full professional not a clumsy amateur. She cursed inwardly. She had to pull herself together if she wanted to succeed.

She felt the lusting looks from the pubertal boys and even a few girls. This was nothing new. As a succubus she was used to this kind of attention and used it to her advantage most of the time. It was her special talent one of the reasons many customers liked to contact her. Whenever there was an information needed she was called. She was a natural born predator a seductress pa excellence that stumbled over a frigging bell landing on her butt.

Pissed and cussing like a sailor she got back up again brushing of the dirt. She still heard some of the students laughing at her. Her eyes turned in to slits. "Haha.. soooo funny.. like you never had a bad day you suckers. Fuck off or I'm gonna cut your tongue out!" she growled. The laughing immediately died down and the students rushed to the schools entrance.

"Someone pissed in your coffee?" Evony smirked.

"No but I feel like doing that to your coffee.." Bo hissed. She wasn't one for profane obscenities but this day just called for it.

"Try that and you'll end up as a puddle of nasty goo on the carpet."

"I love you too Evony..." the succubus snarled.

"You really know how to make an entrance... You look ridiculous" Evony laughed.

"It was not my idea to look like a 80ties throw up, so cut the crap. I'm here for only one reason and nothing more... I'm here so what now?"

Evony smiled cockily. She loved having control about the unaligned pain in the ass. "Well.. first of all I will introduce you to the class the target is sitting. The rest depends all on you. Getting the information and then bye bye miss Lewis..."

"And you are really sure that she knows what you are interested in? I still don't want to kill a kid..."

"I'm 100% sure. Enough small talk... Your chemistry course is starting..."

"Chemistry? Really? You gotta be kidding me..." Bo groaned. Best day ever...

A little discouraged she made her way through the empty halls. She had ended many lives in her career but this job felt so wrong... Her gut told her to get out as fast as possible but the possibility to learn something about her mother was too alluring. She actually wanted to retire. She was sick about the lying and killing and hunting. She wanted a normal life... At least for a succubus normal.

They eventually reached the labs. How much she hated science. She never understood a thing and she never cared.

"Good morning everyone. Today you will welcome a new student. Her name is Bo Dennis and she wants to graduate with you." Evony said and left seconds later.

The teacher looked her up and down and shook slightly his head. He probably disliked her strange outfit. He sighed. "Let's not waste anymore precious time. You can sit next to Miss Lewis." He said and turned around again to write something on the blackboard.

Bo looked around. When she spotted her victim she raised her eyebrows. "You gotta be kidding me" she thought. Her former angel was the biggest nerd she had ever seen. Way to big glasses framed her beautiful face. Her clothes were to big and sloppy, bright red canvas peaked out of her simple blue jeans.

Bo sighed and sat down next to the blonde geek. "Erm.. Hi" she said but got no response from the blonde who was already making well structured notes. "I said hi..." she tried again. Her voice seemed to startle the other girl. "Oh.. I am sorry.. Hi.. I mean... I didn't see you... I'm not used to anyone sitting next to me in science class..." she rambled. Her hands tried to re arrange her glasses without real success. She looked nervous.

Fantastic.. this rambling nerd was her former angel? She didn't look forward to 'seduce' the poor plumb girl.

Her opinion changed when Lauren lost the fight with her glasses and set them down. The second those deep brown orbs met her eyes it was all over her. She felt like she could get lost in those warm eyes. How could anyone have eyes like this? They were pulling her in, engulfing her in a warmth she never felt before. _Fuck...Not good_ she just thought.

"I'm Lauren by the way..."

"Nice... Nice to meet you... I'm Bo..." she stuttered. God of seduction? Yeah sure... The second their hands touched in a handshake it was like a lightning struck her. Her body tingled in weird places. _What is happening to me? What is this? _It couldn't be any pent up sexual frustration...

Bo engaged Lauren in smalltalk to find out more about her interests. Thanks to Dyson she had a few clues what to mention. It wasn't difficult to talk to each other. Even when they had completely different interest they still got along perfectly. It was hard to describe but they just fit. When they eventually found a shared interest they couldn't stop anymore. It looked like Lauren had the same fable for movies like Bo did.

Talking passionately about their hobbies they seemed to forget that they were in the middle of a chemistry class. The teacher didn't like the constant talking and it didn't take long for them to be punished with extra work.

Lauren didn't seem very happy. "That's the first time for me... " she sighed. "Usually I don't talk during class..."

Yep Lauren seemed angry at Bo but she knew that she wasn't innocent herself. When the bell was ringing Lauren took her with her.

"Hey Hotpants, found a stray circus clown on your way over or did you clown it in the lab" A dark haired girl quipped.

"It's her first day Kenzi, please be nice..." Lauren begged.

"Will do smarty ass" she grinned.

"Hi I'm Bo" she smiled at the group of young people.

"Hey I'm Kenzi" the girl said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ciara" Another girl said.

"Hale's my name girl" One of the boys said winking but earned a punch to the arm from Kenzi. "Ouch... damn li'l mama, I was just being nice"

"There's a difference between nice and imagining someone naked dude" Bo smiled at that. She didn't know this people but she already started to like them.

"Hey Laur..." Another girl was approaching kissing Lauren lovingly on the cheek. "Hey Nadia, this is Bo. She just started today"

Bo already felt the jealousy creeping up in her. What was that girl thinking, kissing her blonde angel? Bo shook his head. This had to stop. She had a mission. She shouldn't be getting close to her victim and her friends... No feelings was her rule but her heart already started to ignore it.

Bo could swear she saw Nadias eyes glow disapprovingly but it was gone before she could be sure. "Hello Bo" Nadia said with a fake smile. Yep, she already disliked the curvy, curly haired, stunning beauty. _Pull yourself together Dennis. This is absolutely unprofessional.._

"Rumors say you got some extra work? Wow.. on the first day... damn girl that's a new record. I bet hotpants must be happy about it" Kenzi grinned.

"It's not that much... "

"Sure...For you nothing is 'much' " Hale grinned.

"May I ask you a question..."

''

"Sure Bodacious, let it out." Kenzi said still smiling.

"Why are you calling her hotpants?"

Lauren blushed at that question while Kenzi started laughing. "Well once upon a time in middle school, blondie here learned that a bunsenburner and cotton pants don't much as well with each other..."

Hale started laughing loudly. "God that was so frigging funny. 'Oh what is smelling so strangely'" he mimicked Lauren. "My ass feels so hot... " Kenzi added and chimed in laughing.

Laurens glasses were fogging up... "Guys please..."

"But it was sooooo funny... You were running around like some cartoon figure... My butt is burning... " Kenzi ran around trying to mimic the blondes motions.

Bo couldn't help but laugh full hearted. How was she supposed to finish her job?

**A/N:** Next Chappy... I know that it's silly but this story is supposed to be a bit more light hearted... There will be serious tunes but a lot funny situations. Stay tuned and see how Bo the professional turnes in to a clumsy wannabe whenever Lauren is concerned ;)


	3. Balls

**Chapter 3: Balls.. **

After the chemistry torture there was math.. Who in their right mind was taking college level courses in math? Lauren did.. and she was a genius. How were you supposed to calculate without any numbers? Why the hell did people even need to know this? After two agonizingly long periods of utter horror the break felt well needed and deserved. The brunettes head was smoking while Lauren was already planning their chemistry project.

Fortunately for our bounty hunter the last two periods were PE. Bo always loved sports and she was always good in the. She actually looked forward to it.

Finally in the changing room she tried to ignore the constant stares of the other girls. She really had to change her outfit. It least her sports clothes were normal. Very form fitting but normal.. color wise...

Bo's eyes widened in shock when she took of her shirt. Her trusty, customized Beretta Jetfire peaked out of her bra. Loaded with silver bullets the small gun was always with her just in case. Many people had told her that she had a killer cleavage. While being meant metaphorically one unfortunate soul could claim that the succubus breasts were literally to die for. Poor Angelina... The fairy had never seen what was coming at her.

Bo had to admit that she didn't know the school rules but she doubted that guns were welcome around the school ground. Where was she supposed to put the pistol? She had to act quick before any of the other girls saw what she tried to hide.

"Just gonna need to pee.." She said to Lauren and rushed to the toilet. "Shit Shit Shit..." she breathed looking frantically around. Her eyes fell to the water tank. "Fuck that.." she cursed and opened up the tank. She wrapped the gun in her bra and stashed it in the water. "I'll come and get you later" she whispered to her trusty companion when she got out of the toilet.

Her naked upper body was greeted by irritated but curious looks from the other girls.

"What?! Don't act like you've never seen boobs. Newsflash, you have two yourself now stop staring!" Bo growled and went back to her clothes quickly putting on her sports bra. She could hear Kenzi snicker at her outburst. "Show those bitches where they belong Bobo" she hollered while whirling around her towel. "Lookie here you even made Blondie ogle your assets, say sorry Lo that wasn't nice of you" the goth girl giggled.

Lauren turned beef red. "I... I am sorry I didn't.. I just heard you and.. I..." the blonde stuttered. "I suggest you show her yours. That would only be fair, wouldn't it? You've seen hers, she sees yours and tadaaa you are even..." Kenzi grinned and pulled out her phone. "Just wait a second... I have the perfect music for it"

Lauren's eyes widened in horror while the looks of the other girls were lingering on her now. "Stop it, all of you. That's not funny anymore Kenzi" Nadia barked and hit Kenzi square in the face with her own towel.

"Ouch! You are frigging grouch, I was just joking... pfff" the raven haired girl said while rubbing her hurting face. "You totally ruined my mascara..." she whined.

Nadia went over to Lauren standing for Bo's liking a little bit too close to the other girl. "You OK?" Nadia asked and Lauren nodded. "I am fine but... stop acting like my body guard. I'm no helpless damsel in distress." With that Lauren marched out of the locker room.

-.-.-.-.-

"Alright boys and girls. Today we want to play volleyball. Before we start with the game I want you to find yourself a partner and a ball, warming up a bit" the teacher announced.

"Hey Lauren... you mind teaming up?" Bo asked.

"Yeah... su... sure..." the girl blushed. Why was she blushing so much?

"Awesome" Bo grinned. "I'm gonna get us a ball." When Bo came back she saw Nadia and Lauren arguing. "I said I'd play with her, what's the problem?"

"I don't trust her, that's all..." Nadia said.

"You are acting like she was an assassin hired to kill me! She is new and like her. I don't care what you think!"

Bo coughed making her presence known. "Sorry don't wanna disturb you but I think we gotta start or the coach will likely tear my head of..."

Nadia's eyes turned in to slits, starring daggers at the brunette. Bo could swear she heard the girl whispering bitch while storming off.

"Whoa dudette, what's going on between you and Greece?" Hale asked now standing besides Lauren and Bo with Kenzi. The coach blew his whistle and everybody started laying with their partners.

Lauren sighed. "I don't know.. She is so strange lately... I really don't get her anymore... One moment she is harsh and territorial and one second later she is... so nice and... helpful and... such... things..." Lauren said.

Hale and Kenzi both grinned at that. "Why are you looking like this?" the blonde asked.

"For a genius you are sometimes really stupid..." Kenzi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Come on Lewis... That girl hast the hots for you..." Hale smirked.

"Yeah, Nadia luuuuurves herself some Lauren.." Kenzi quipped.

Lauren turned red... "No.. that.. no.. you just..." she rambled.

"Laaaauuuuuren and Naaadia sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the goth girl laughed and made smooching noises.

Bo's eyebrow was twitching nervously. Nobody was going to take her Lauren away. Especially not a snotty curly haired beauty... _Calm down Dennis... God dammit! She is your frigging victim... No personal feelings... No attachment, remember? Fuck my inner succubus is running hog wild._

She needed to vent.. The incoming ball was perfect for that... _muhahaha... Take this WILSON! _

"Oooooouuuu" Lauren cried and fell to the floor holding her bleeding nose. _No...nonononononon... not good... nooooot good_

Bo immediately rushed to the blondes feet. "Lauren are you okay? Oh god I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.. please say something..."

"You know Bobo.. if you wanted to tell her that you are hitting on her... small advice... don't actually hit her with something..." Kenzi said while poking the brunette.

"Not helping..." Bo hissed.

"I feel a little dizzy..." The blonde said. Blood was dripping from her hand. Without much thinking Bo picked her up holding her bridal style.

"I'll get her to the infirmary" She shouted and started running out of the gym. The coach just looked questioningly after the pair. "Do...that.." he said but the two were already outside.

"I can walk Bo... it's OK.." Lauren said.

"I won't take any risks. I was the one who hurt, I will make sure that you arrive safely" Lauren didn't feel like arguing and just let Bo.

Ten minutes later they were still wandering around the halls. "Erm... Bo?" Lauren eventually asked.

"Yeah..?"

"You have no idea where the infirmary is, do you?"

Bo bit her lip and shook her head. "Not even the slightest" she admitted.

"To your right... There is a door with a big red cross on it..."

"Oh.. that's... convenient. I thought they might have hidden a treasure there or something..." she tried to joke but failed miserably.

-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry again Lauren... really..." her first day was over and she was walking with Lauren outside.

"Accidents happen Bo. Nothing is broken or permanently hurt. You don't need to apologize over and over again... But thanks for staying with me." Lauren smiled.

"Of course. That's the least I could do..." And it was far from awful. It was actually nice staying with the blonde. Joking, talking, just letting go for once. Life felt so free again but unfortunately things couldn't stay like this. Bo already knew that finishing her contract wouldn't be easy and she wasn't sure if she would pull through with it anymore. In this short time she found a great liking in the blonde.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lauren cried. "Who is the asshole that smashed my bike?

_Oops. _ Bo gulped. This wasn't her day...

**A/N:** Thank you guys for liking this story. I am sorry about the bad english... Looks like I'm getting worse.

Despite all that, please keep the reviews coming, they make me happy. Stay tuned. The next chapter is my absolute favorite :)


	4. I Believe I can Fly

A/N: For those wondering about the ages: Bo is like 21 and Lauren round about 19. I know this chapter is a little short again but the next one will have a bit more BoLo time.

**Chapter 4: I believe I can Fly...**

"When I get that idiot I'll... aarrrgh... I need that bike" Lauren growled. "I mean who is that stupid and mistakes the bike stand for a parking lot? Just look at that muscle car... Only a complete douchebag would drive something like that.." she kept going.

Bo swallowed. How was she supposed to get out of this? Lying? No... Lauren would eventually find out that the Camaro was hers... Maybe stripping? Hmm.. no that was a little over top.. She could give her a cute little kitten... Everbody loved tiny, fluffy animals but where would she find one like.. right now? The brunette sighed and eventually decided to tell the blonde the truth facing the music like a true hero.

"S...Sorry..." Bo stuttered.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You?"

"I... I was late and in a hurry and so damn nervous.. I didn't mean to... then the principle got me and dragged me to the classroom before I could do anything..."

Lauren sighed. "This really isn't my day... I get that you are sorry and accidents happen but I really need the bike. I don't have a car and the public transport around here is awful... " Lauren's shoulders sagged. The new girl wasn't making her life easy it seemed. She was pissed and just wanted to go home.

"I'll get you a new one. I promise... And until you have it I'll drive you anywhere you want, I'm your personal driver, give me a call and I'll be there..."

"Alright... alright... But please... just pleeeeeaaase pay more attention the next time, ok?"

"Sure... Will do ma'am"

-.-.-.-.-

As promised Bo drove Lauren home. The ride was a quiet one but nobody complained about that. After a short, awkward goodbye Bo was on her way back home. OK it wasn't really home more an apartment Evony provided but her things were there.

She stumbled up the stairs just wanting to take a nice hot shower followed by take out food and some movie but when she opened the something was off. A weird chill went over her spine. Clothes lying all over the floor made her skeptical. That shirt looked utterly familiar... Still clinging to the hope that one hot bare chested girl wanted to surprise her she made her way to the living room. She wished she had never entered the room. _I think I just threw up a little in my mouth... _

In the middle of her new living room the horror was taking place. Clad completely in leather and latex Evony was standing there in the highest plateau high heels she'd ever seen. A pink bull whip was resting in her hand, ready to strike when needed.

Like that wasn't disturbing enough (Her succubus thought Evony was sexy but way to old for the 21 year old and all this s&m stuff? Nah never been her cup of tea) she was shocked to see Dyson cuffed to the curtain pole only wearing a tiny (tooooo tiny) leather g-string. _Why... how... when... Dyson... Evony.. Oh god I think I'm hallucinating.. I always thought this was Vex's position... Please let this be a nightmare. _

A crack of the whip was ripping the succubus out of thoughts. The wolf was howling in pain and pleasure. _This is THE worst sexual energy ever... Sick... eeew _

Neither of those two felt embarrassed or caught. Evony turned around like this wasn't the least bit disturbing. "Are you done starring succubus? If you really want to join I have another outfit in the bathroom, but hurry." Evony smirked and cracked the whip again.

Bo's eyes widened in horror. _Hell no... _She broke out in cold sweat. This wasn't happening. She'd been through a lot in her short fae life. She fought ogres and underfae daily, looked death in to his face (literally... he was quite nice to be honest, shy but nice) jumped out of helicopters without a parachute and she even caught a chicken with her bare hands.. But this? This was even worse than watching twilight...

In panic she looked around for an escape. The door was to far away.. Evony was coming closer. Bo swallowed. _Think brain... Think... Do SOMETHING god dammit _she was paralyzed. Meanwhile the Dominatrix queen came closer and closer. Bo's eyes turned right. A window. Third floor... Might hurt... But still better than ending up as a part in 50 shades of fae.

The brunette took a run up. _Here goes nothing _ And she ran full speed. "Geronimoooo!" she screamed and bounced of the window landing with a loud thud on her butt. _Fuck, why does that always work in movies? Fucking stupid, shitty double glazing windows... _

Bo stood back up again acting like nothing ever happened. She ignored the confused looks of the two other fae (she could swear the wolf was pissing himself out of happiness) and opened the window. _Freedom here I come... _ Without thinking she jumped and landed in the middle of some garbage bags. The brunette was gagging. It smelled beyond disgusting.

"So what now?" She asked herself. Her apartment wasn't an option. She didn't know anyone around here and the bars were closed on Mondays in this town. Maybe getting a 'snack'? Nah... Her libido was dead after that incident which was a lot to say for a succubus. Bo shivered thinking back.

She started the engine and drove around. She didn't know were she was going but she didn't even care as long as she didn't have to face Dyson or Evony. The entire day felt so surreal...

When she came to a stop she was surprised where her subconscious brought her. The brunette was standing right in front of the Lewis' household. It wasn't thaaaat late but would Lauren let her in? After all they barely knew each other and Bo hadn't made the best first impression today.

She looked at the bottle of champagne and the six pack beer. _Would Lauren drink in the middle of a school week? Does she even drink alcohol? Maybe I just find out... _

She sneaked in to the garden ninja style. Front doors were for pussies. It didn't take long for her to find some pebbles. _Hmm... what could be Lauren's room? _Trying her luck she threw one pebble against a window upstairs. Unfortunately she threw a little bit too hard and the glass fell in to a million tiny pieces. _Why.. just why is everything against me?_

Something was moving upstairs and the brunette started to panic. Fearing to be caught she jumped in to the next bush which turned out to be a mistake she quickly found out when many thorns were digging in her flesh.

"Oouch... shit..." she yelled. Trying to get out of the unfriendly piece of flora was not really successful and she ended up further inside the bush until she felt someone pulling her out of it. A tingly feeling was spreading through her body at that simple touch. There was only one person that caused this particular feeling in the succubus.

"Bo?" Lauren was standing there looking at her questioningly.

"Oh.. erm... Hi, didn't see you there" Bo blushed.

"I really don't want to ask because I have a slight idea but is there a chance that you smashed my window?"

"How... How should I know that you only have single glazing windows?"

"Pardon?"

"The glass... I mean..."

"You know what I don't care. What the hell are you doing here Bo and why did you throw in my window?"

"So it was really YOUR window? Hah I guessed right" Bo grinned but immediately stopped at the 'I'm not amused' look of Lauren. "Right... not the point..."

The blonde was getting impatient. Arms crossed over her chest she waited for an answer.

Fumbling in her way too tight leather pants (thank god she had those in her car and could change) she pulled out a few hundred dollar bills.

"I hope this is enough for the window. I am really sorry... God how many times did I apologize to you today? It's getting ridiculous isn't it?"

Lauren looked at the money wide eyed. "I can't take this. That's too much Bo."

"No it's not... Just.. take it... I know I must have ruined your entire day. First I crushed your bike, than I'll get us some extra work in science class, hit you square in the face with a ball and now I broke your window... Please. Take it and let me make this up to you. Usually I'm not this clumsy... Pretty please..."

The blonde sighed but couldn't suppress the smile any longer. Bo smiled back and couldn't help but sank in those deep brown eyes again. One day and her heart was already going wild. _This can't end well... _


	5. Baaaaaam!

**Chapter 5: Baaaaaam!**

"You are unbelievable Bo.." The blonde grinned. "What you got there?" She pointed at the alcohol. _Wow... not broken. I'm impressed with myself _

"Oh you mean this?" Bo held up the champagne and beer. "Well... I wanted to apologize again and drink to our successful first meeting" Bo smirked.

"With alcohol...? On a Monday? In a _school _ week?"

"Yes..?" Bo tilted her head trying her best puppy eyes expression.

"One glass... And only because because you look too damn cute like that" Lauren mumbled.

"Oh I am cute?" Bo grinned.

"I never said that" Lauren turned her eyes anywhere but at Bo.

"Oh I think you just did..." Bo couldn't help but smile. A blushing Lauren was so cute.

"Did not..." the blonde snapped and was about to poke the succubus in the chest when she stopped and gave a sniff. "You smell like shit" she said.

Bo blushed at that. "I... I know..."

"What did you do now?" Lauren sighed.

"I kinda fell in to some garbage bags... or I rather jumped in to them."

"You jumped?!"

"Long story... My apartment is some kind of Bio hazard at the moment. Had to flee... landed in trash and now I'm here..."

"So you decided to visit me smelling like that?"

"Erm... Well... I would have showered if I could..."

"And this Bio Hazard... Do I want to know?"

"Nope... definitely not."

Lauren groaned. "I can't believe I'm saying this but.. My father is working night shift so I'm alone. Come on in. You can shower here if you want."

"My savior" Bo smiled and was about to hug Lauren but stopped the last second.

"How about _after_ the shower?"

"Would be better, right?"

While entering the house Bo had a hard time believing Evonys words. How could this beautiful, caring person be a threat to the entire fea world. The succubus still didn't know what kind of information she needed to get but doubted there was anything. No way in hell. That girl was human and not fae and as far as it looked she had no contact to the fae community. Bo shook her head. This wasn't the time for those thoughts... They could wait. Thinking of Evony alone send her shivers down her spine. That horrible memory was burned in to her mind and she was sure that nightmares would be hunting her for many nights.

Lauren put the alcohol in the fridge to cool it down a little while Bo was already undressing in the bathroom. She couldn't believe how trusting the blonde genius was. They barely knew each other but she still invited her in her home, letting her shower without an afterthought. Bo felt miserable and disgusted by herself. Still.. she couldn't shake of the warm feeling whenever she was near Lauren or just thought about her. Just looking in those deep brown eyes made her forget about the horrible world that waited for her outside. She shouldn't feel like this. Sooner or later her heart would be crushed but she couldn't help but enjoy for once the tingly feeling.

The warm spray of water was heaven to her strained and cold muscles. She reached blindly for the shower gel. It must be Lauren's cause the scent reminded her of the blonde. While massaging the slippery gel in she couldn't help the images that were plopping in to her mind. Lauren's scent was engulfing her and driving her formerly dead libido wild again. She imagined the blonde beauty beside her taking care of her taunt muscles. Rubbing the gel all over the smooth girls body. Breath quickening, begging for more.. trembling muscles under experienced hands... Her eyes were glowing in a deep blue. Slippery skin to be explored...

And with that she turned the shower cold. Fuck that was cold but at least it dampened her sexual desire. What was wrong with her? Why did she long so much for Lauren? ONE day. She knew her ONE frigging day and her body and mind went crazy.

She eventually got out of the shower and picked up one of the towels drying her now slightly freezing body. When she was done she slung the white piece of cloth around body.

Just a moment later there was a knock on the door. "Bo? I have a new set of clothes for you. Everything wrapped up?"

"The girls are save. Come on in" Bo said and Lauren entered.

But fate (or Bo's streak of bad luck) thought it could help the succubus a little. So it happened that only seconds after Lauren was in the small tiled room Bo's towel became victim to gravity and pooled in to a ball at her feet leaving the brunette completely bare. For a few moments the blonde eyes lingered on the naked flash seemingly enjoying what they saw until embarrassment took over. Beet red and mumbling incoherent things she spun around and walked full speed against the closed door. Recoiling like a bouncy ball she landed on the floor clothes flying through the air.

A black, lacy g string landed directly in Bo's face. _Whoa.. sexy..._ the succubus almost drooled. Without caring that she was completely naked Bo rushed to Lauren.

"Lauren.. are.. are you OK? Oh my god your nose is bleeding again. Damn you must've hit that door hard..."

"Huh? My nose? Oh... yeah.. I yea...yes.." she nodded a little to enthusiastically. No was in hell she would tell the brunette that her nose never even touched the door and that the bleeding was caused buy something... someone else..

"You.. erm.. you mind putting on some, you know.. clothes?" she stammered.

Bo looked down at herself and only now remembered that she was completely naked.

"Yeah... sure..." she mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A short time later the girls were sitting in Lauren's bedroom. It wasn't that big but neat. Nothing was lying around, everything had its own place. Almost one entire wall was full of different kind of books. Just from few of the titles Bo already got a headache. The blonde must be really smart. A microscope was sitting together with different kind of glasses and chemicals on tiled table. _Wow her own tiny lab... she wasn't kidding._

But the most interesting thing was on the other side of the room. A big flat screen was framed with shelves containing hundreds of movies. VHS, DVD and BlueRay as far as she could see. Even some gaming consoles were attached to the TV.

But all of that was nothing compared to the smell. Lauren's scent was sticking to every single thing and was driving her wild.

"How about some champagne after this stressful day?" Bo smiled.

"Are you really sure? I mean.. what about school? We don't even really know each other.. and... yeah..." Lauren rambled.

"Well, about the getting to know each other... we'll do this today and school? We don't have to be there until 10am as I recall. It's still early, a glass of bubbly doesn't hurt" Bo winked.

"Alright... but just one glass" Lauren said and got up to fetch some glasses.

Meanwhile Bo tried to open the bottle. While she looked very elegant at the beginning her moves turned more and more desperate. That stupid piece of cork refused to move even one bit. She put the bottle between her thighs and was pulling with both hands but still no luck. Screaming mean profanities at that thing didn't help either. The brunette could swear that Lauren was chuckling at her fruitless attempts.

"Yeah just keep on laughing..." Bo mumbled.

After a felt eternity the cork still hadn't moved one millimeter. Frustrated Bo punched the fucking bottle. It seemed that the cork didn't like to be hit and decided in just that moment to fight back. Before Bo even realized what was happening the angry object hit her forehead with a pang and everything around her turned black.

A/N: Another short chapter. I know and I'm sorry but I thought you'd rather have a short update than none at all. Hope you still like it. Thanks again to all of you marking this as a favorite or follow the story and a special thanks who find the time to review. Love you =)


	6. (Insert something funny)

A/N: I am sorry for the wait but real life was quite demanding the last few days. It doesn't help that I am a little scared of the new season. Scared that it will make me hate the show, making me losing my interest in continuing my fics.

**Chapter 6: (Insert something funny)**

Bo slowly opened her eyes. Damn that cork hurt. She groaned a little. Something felt strange... wrong, veeeeery wrong. When she tried to move she couldn't. In shock she stared at her arms and legs. Bound to the bed. _WTF? _A chill went over her cold body. _I am naked? NAKED? What the hell happened? _

"Lauren?" the brunette called.

"I am right here succubus" Bo's eyes widened in shock. _How does she..._

"know?" Lauren finished for her. _She reads my mind? Fuck... _"Oh please. I knew the whole time. You really believe I'm an innocent human? That clumsy geek? Ha... pathetic."

"What do you want?"

"Well.. I've heard and read quite a lot about succubae... I want to _try out _one myself now that I have the opportunity. Even though I doubt as clumsy as you are that you'll fulfill my needs I will give you a chance. I might even keep you as a plaything" the blonde smirked.

"Hell no!" Bo's eyes turned blue. She should have never trusted a target.

"Cute" the blonde chuckled. "But it won't help you. I wonder... Wasn't this all you have thought about since you've seen this smooth, young body? Oh and I know that Evony wants my head. I will take care of that later..."

"How..."

"I'm a telepath baby fae. I can read your mind... But enough talking. You must be hungry succubus and who am I to deny a pretty lady a wish?" Lauren smirked coming in to Bo's field of vision. The blonde wore an outfit that looked oddly familiar. Clad in leather and latex she looked almost like... Evony... _Hell no..._

Lauren approached her like a cat. Straddling her bare thighs making the brunette tremble at the contact.

"My my... You seem eager my little sex fiend... Let's see what this will do" The touch of the telepath hurt like fire. Fingers trailing along her wanting body, a mouth to close to her lips. She felt the other girls breath tickling her mouth. Only seconds later the blonde pulled her in to a fiery kiss. Rough and demanding her tongue seeked for its counterpart. Hands touching, grabbing whatever they could touch. Agonizingly slow a single hand was making its way down the brunettes torso. But then she felt a strange pull. Everything became a blur. Her name... Somebody was saying her name...

When Bo recovered consciousness she looked in the concerned eyes of Lauren. "Oh my god Bo. Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance? The cork hit you pretty hard." Soft hands were cupping her cheek sending an unknown calmness through her body. _What's going on? Did I dream? That's just Evony's fault. She and her stupid leather outfit... My mind is completely fucked up. Aaaaargh._

"No.. No I am fine." She still felt a little disoriented but she didn't want to look weak. It was a little difficult to pull herself together, the dream still so vivid.

"So you won't mind if I laugh?" The blonde grinned and started to roar with laughter.

Bo's eyes were wide in confusion. "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

Lauren tried to control her daughter. "Just... just look" she chuckled and gave her a tiny mirror.

Still a little confused Bo looked at her reflection. No wonder Lauren was laughing. The cork left a big red mark on her forehead and not only that. You could read almost the entire inscription.

"Huh... this really isn't my day... I definitely need that drink"

Lauren smirked at that and gave her one of the glasses. "Here you are my fearless warrior. You've protected me so well from that evil cork of doom, you've earned it." Lauren chuckled.

"Haha... veeeeery fun."

"Very funny indeed" Lauren laughed and sipped cheekily her drink.

Two hours, twenty two seconds and 2 bottles of champagne and a six pack beer later:

"So that... that donkey.. you know.. and then he found that ukulele... God you should have seen da.. da monkey too.. you know the monkey and the donkey... ha" Bo laughed uncontrollably and Lauren chimed happily in.

They talked about many things. Serious, funny, informative. There was never an awkward silence. Everything just fit. It had been such a long time for Bo to let go like this. To just be a person and not just the bounty hunter, the sex fiend. She couldn't believe they were connecting this fast and this well.

The dream popped back in to her mind. Doubts appearing. What if Lauren wasn't who she pretended to be? Maybe she knew what Bo was and why she was here. Could she be lulling her in a false sense of security? Or should she listen to her gut? She was an expert on knowing people. She was rarely wrong. Her feeling said that her fears were irrational, told her to trust the blonde.

Trust.. hmph. How ironic. She was the one ordered to shadow and kill the blonde not the other way around. _I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to pull through. I already like her way too much but I'm curious what her secret is... _

Bo opened another beer. With the alcohol Bo became smoother again. It was like the clumsiness was falling of. Bo took another sip They were gotten hammered. Surprisingly Lauren was still drinking with her. "Want another?"

"Sure" Lauren smiled and happily accepting the new bottle. "Tastes really good. Usually I'm not that much in to beer"

"Let me guess... usually you drink that low carb light beer that tastes like water? Let me tell you that's no. fucking. Beer." she grinned.

Bo kept on telling some anecdotes from her life but Lauren had gotten unusually quiet. "Hey what's wrong? You are so quiet"

"Nothing... I'm fine. Just trying to wrap my head around all this. I mean... we barely know each other. But.. I feel.. I kinda feel like I've been knowing you for so much longer..."

"I know what you mean..." She really did. There was this strange pull towards the blonde ever since she'd seen her picture. It felt so weird but good at the same time. She was still young, a baby in fae years this was completely new to her.

"It just feels so... weird but.. good. It doesn't make much sense..." the blonde felt tipsy and her emotions were about to take over control.

"Those things rarely do make sense. Believe me"

"Your eyes... so deep.. It's like I could drown in them but will still be safe..." the blonde blushed. Her aura was blinding the succubus. She was so bright so wanting. The brunette longed to touch the soft skin, to kiss those delicious rosy lips. The alcohol had lowered her control and she feared she couldn't fight her inner fae any longer.

The succubus screamed inside, begged to devour the angel before her. Just one little taste. She felt the blondes eyes raking over her body and the bright pulsating aura was calling the succubus.

Blood was rushing through her veins, heart beating rapidly. Who or what was that girl that it could make melt with desire? Lauren was coming closer. Curious she looked the brunette in the face. She felt like some part of an exiting experiment.

Her cheeks were tingling when a soft palm touched her face. A thump exploring the soft cheekbones just to linger a second longer on trembling lips.

"My god you are beautiful..." Lauren breathed never taking her eyes from the girl across. _What are you doing to me Lauren? _ It was taking all her strength to keep control over succubus which just wanted to jump the blondes bones right now. Dunk.. Lauren was drunk or at least tipsy. This wasn't right but the way this was going felt so damn good.

Bo couldn't help but to lean forward a bit. Their faces only centimeters apart she could feel the puffs of air escaping Lauren's mouth. Her heart was making somersaults when she mirrored the blondes actions and cupped the other girls cheek. So soft and warm.. She cursed at herself when a slight pulse of seduction escaped her. _No... Control Dennis. Control this. No pulsing, no feeding, no glowy eyes god damn. _

A tiny sigh wavered over the blondes lips. Eyes fluttered in desire. Bo knew.. she begged her inner demon to stop but she became victim to own longing. Without further delay she cupped the blondes face with both hands pulling her in to a kiss filled with emotions. It felt like lightning hit her when their lips connected in passion. Her inner succubus growled in happiness while heart. _More _ She wanted, no she needed more. Now that she gave in there was no turning back. Tongues exploring, fighting for dominance, seeking and playing with each other. _Aww shit... Now I'm horny... Why does she taste so damn good?_ Bo was flying high like never before.

While still in the fiery lip lock, Bo let Lauren sank down to the soft pillows. _I need her.. So damn much. _But the second the blondes head touched the soft cotton her eyes closed and sleep took over. _Seriously? We KISS We fucking KISS like I have never kissed anyone before and you fall asleep? Really aaargh. Nobody ever resisted me. I'm a succubus for god's sake. I swear you are something else.. you are special Lauren Lewis and I won't stop trying until I have you. _To emphasize this her eyes glowed in ethereal blue.


	7. Blooming Feelings

**Chapter 7: Blooming Feelings**

The constant ringing of the alarm felt like sledgehammer wrecking in her head. Pissed she threw a pillow at the annoying object which fortunately stopped killing her eardrums. The brunette groaned at the disturbance and turned around about to snuggle deeper in the sheets when she felt another presence in the bed. A sweet, beautiful scent was feeling her nose. _Hmmm... so goood_. Instinctively she got closer to the warm body hugging her, enjoying the warmth and happy feelings. _Ugh I can't remember picking somebody up last night. Hmm... might as well just enjoy it for a bit. _Nuzzling her face in the thick blonde curls she felt content like never before. It was like a dream.

She felt the sleeping angel shifting, turning on her back. Eyes still closed Bo leaned in and pressed a loving kiss on the other girls mouth. She felt butterflys in her belly coming to life. How long did she wish for something like this? Waking up having a beautiful girl in her arms. Just lying there. To many times she woke up to an empty bed. She was a succubus. A sex monster only craving for lust and passion. Not capable of love and comfort. At least that's what most fae thought. But that wasn't true for Bo. She longed for love. Craved for a "normal" life. House in the suburbs, picket fence two and half kids and the love of her life. As much as she liked sex (she really did), she dreamed to make love for once. Longing for an emotional connection between two souls instead of sweaty foreign bodies only seeking for relieve.

Bo felt the blonde returning the kiss still half asleep. Loving and sweet their lips moved in synch. After a short while of exploring the kissed turned a bit more heated when tongues joined in. A deep moan escaped the brunettes lips. _Soooo goood_ But only one second later the passionate ministrations stopped and the blonde pushed her off.

For the first time since she woke up she realized where she was and with whom. _Lauren? Whoa did we...? No I don't think so. _

"What the hell are you doing here Bo?" Blanket pulled up to her neck the blonde looked at her wide eyed. Breathing heavily, face blushing. At least she didn't hook up with a stranger. Bo thought. So those feelings were they real?

"I..." she tried but she didn't know herself.

"Why are you in my bed and why did you kiss me?"

"I came here yesterday... we drank and... must have passed out..." Her memory was fuzzy. The alcohol messed a little with her head but she could swear she remembered kissing the other girl yesterday and that it was magical just like this morning.

Laurens head was still spinning from the alcohol. Rubbing her forehead in hope it could dampen the pain she saw flashes of last night turning back.

"Wait a second... I think I remember. We kissed and... Did we? You know... Oh god..."

"No no we didn't I would have definitely remembered that... You passed out I think"

"uggh" Lauren groaned and slumped back to bed.

"Soo..." Bo tried.

"So?" Lauren asked back.

"What now? No freaking out like: I'm no lesbian and all that?" Bo asked.

Lauren chuckled. "I am gay Bo. Kissing a girl doesn't freak me out" she winked. "What about you? Questioning your sexuality now that you have a taste of Lauren Lewis?" Lauren grinned.

"Are you still drunk?" Bo laughed.

"Maybe..." the blonde chuckled. "Despite my mind numbing headache and the queasy feeling in my belly I feel the best since like... well.. a loooong time. So maybe it's just my teenage hormones going wild... After all you ARE hot and quite a good kisser..."

Bo's eyes widened. "Who are you and what have you done to Lauren?"

Lauren laughed again. "Dunno... Guess you got rid of the boring, shy geek." She winked. "Now come on we still have time" she smiled and pulled the brunette closer to her.

"A few minutes ago you wanted to throw me out of bed..."

"I... changed... my mind? Oh come on. Give mama some sugar..." Lauren smirked.

Bo's mouth opened wide. "You sure you didn't bang your head?"

"Yep but I wouldn't mind banging you" she winked again but then started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh god you should see your face... God you are red like a tomato. Sorry about all that but when you hang out with Kenzi too much it rubs off on you. So don't get your hopes up too much. I was just teasing you. I'm still irritated like hell. I'm not used to waking up next to people I just met the other day. Humor is some kind of defense mechanism...It doesn't help that I'm hungover a little. And you my horny friend aren't a help either."

"I'm sorry.. really. Usually I'm not that forward." _Actually I am. I'm a succubus after all. It's rare that I don't... finish what I started _

"It's OK Bo. We both got carried away. It can happen but let's... take this more slow OK?"

"Sure."

"Right. Well... I need a shower. Wanna join me?" the blonde smirked.

Bo turned red, eyes almost turning blue. "I... er.. yeah.. you.. I... me.." she stuttered. _Get a grip Dennis. You are the queen of seduction and not a mumbling idiot._

Lauren laughed again. "Just kidding. You get easily flustered don't you?" With that she got up and was about to go in to the bathroom when a hand on her wrist stopped. Without saying another word Bo pulled her in to mind blowing kiss.

When she eventually let go it was Lauren now who blushed deeply. Breath rigid and eyes glazed with desire. Bo just smirked at that. "Oh look who's getting flustered now.."

"Mean little vixen.." Lauren breathed and made a beeline to the shower before Bo could do anything.

With a smile on her face the brunette sank back down on the bed. The blonde's taste still on her lips everything was still tingling. _How can a person taste so good? It's like honey but more addicting. What is she doing to me? I just can't get enough... I wonder if my pulse changed her.. made her more... flirty... I already fucked this mission up big time. Why do I feel like this? I just met her yesterday and she is already filling up all of my senses. _

Now freshly showered and dressed they sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast in peaceful silence. The meal was full of stolen glances and accidental touches filling the girls with fluttering butterflies. Lauren's cockiness was gone, like washed away by the shower. The shy girl was back but at least Bo didn't feel that incompetent anymore.

Time was running low so they got in to Bo's trusty Camaro and got to school. Feeling Lauren's hand intertwining with hers made Bo smile. She couldn't help but steal a kiss at the next red light making Lauren blush. _What am I doing? I am supposed to do a job. I can't fall in love... I shouldn't. Oh god am I falling in love? Noooot good. _It was a first for the succubus to feel that way.

Were they together now? Nah... not that quickly but why were they already acting like a couple? Should she write a letter? Get some chocolate? Ask for a date? She knew how to get laid but.. date? Entirely different.

This time Bo parked on the designated parking lot to avoid any more broken bikes. She just got out of the car when she felt Lauren pushing her against it kissing her feverishly. When they stopped Lauren just said: "That one has to last for the next few hours. I don't know what exactly this is and I don't want my friends to know. Is that okay for you?"

It hurt a little but Bo nodded. "'kay..."

"Hey... don't look like that. I just want to be sure first. Getting to know you..."

"I know you are right.. sorry." Bo still looked a little sad but tried to smile which failed miserably. Seeing this Lauren pulled her in a hug lifting the brunettes head to look in her eyes. Her palm rested on the other girls cheek drawing invisible circles on her cheekbones. "Please Bo... Good things need time and trust me... You don't want Kenzi to know. I like you Bo. Really but I just met you yesterday. You should feel honored. I don't usually kiss someone that quick" she winked.

Bo smiled at that. The blonde was right but her inner self wanted the other girl to be hers, mission be damned. "OK but I want another kiss first" she grinned.

"Insatiable horny girl, ain't ya? Alright just one..."

They got so caught up with their kiss that they missed the start of school. Hoping to be still early they rushed to the entrance only to find a bulk of other students standing behind barriers. Police dressed in protective gear were coming out of the building.

"Look who's here... Bette and Tina ready to strike. So you've been tipping the velvet last night or why are you coming as a duo?" Kenzi grinned but immediately stopped when Nadia hit her on the head with a book.

"Just stop the gay jokes Kenzi. Since you found that lesbian community forum you've become worse"

"No reason to hit me curly hair. It's not like I have a prob with the lady loving thing I just like my jokes but you've become quite the bitch lately..." Kenzi huffed.

"Lil mama her is right and don't hit my girl she's way to tiny to...ouch" Hale cried when Kenzi punched his arm. "Don't you dare continuing that thought. I can take care of myself..."

"I am sorry to disturb your happy banter but why does the school look like a set of CSI?" Lauren asked.

"You don't know?" Ciara wondered.

"Obviously not." Bo just answered.

"Crazy shit actually. They found a gun in the girls locker room. In the water tank... wrapped in a bra. Can you believe that?" _Oh shit..._

"A gun? Here in this town? Who would do something like that?"

"No fucking idea but looks like no class today. So how about games and snacks at Hale's house?" Kenzi suggested.

"Could you at least ask me before..." Hale tried.

"Nope. You lost that right the moment you asked me out."

"Isn't that a little.. tasteless?" Lauren said.

"Nobody got hurt, might as well enjoy some free time. You wanna come too Bobo?"

"Sure... I'd love to."

"Alrighty. Hale and moi will prepare things. See you in a bit?"

"OK just need to get home first getting rid of my school bag"

"You want a ride? We can drop you off. It's on our way."

"That would be nice. Thanks guys" Lauren smiled and left with the two.

Bo was disappointed. She would have loved to drive the blonde again but at least she would be seeing her later. She fumbled for her keys but was startled by a voice behind her.

"Leave her alone."

"You can't tell me what to do Nadia. What's your problem? Why so hostile?"

"You are up to no good. I won't let you hurt her." Nadia growled. _Did her eyes just flicker yellow? No that can't be. _

"Try me girl... But I won't let you keep me away from her Missy. Now get out of my way."

"You will regret this..."

A/N: I got kinda carried away in this chapter. It wasn't supposed to become this romancy romancish.. romance.. you know what I mean. On short notice: I didn't mean to ridicule shootings in any kind. I hope I didn't offend someone. It's just bad luck Bo...

Next chapter will probably be for Healing Touch.


	8. Your Crotch is Leaking

**Chapter 8: Your Crotch is Leaking...**

Bo was deep in thought when she was on her way home. Who was this Nadia? Was she fae? Did she know who the brunette was and what she was supposed to do? She had to keep an eye on that girl. Like hell she would let anyone get in her and Laurens way. The blonde was HERS. _Control Bobo... you are turning absolutely territorial and stupid._

She didn't pay attention to the many firetrucks passing her. She needed a fresh set of clothes and probably some... alone time to take care of her raging libido.

But when she arrived at her apartment she stood there in shock, not believing what actually happened. Thick flames raged inside the building. The fire seemed to concentrate on one apartment. You ask which one? Of course it was Bo's. She could see the fire through the now broken window she jumped out just yesterday.

"Oh this can't be happening. My things are in there! How the hell.. why... why does the universe hate me so much?" Bo sighed and got out of the car to get a closer look. When she went around the corner she saw Evony and Dyson clad only in a blanket. _Those two? Really? Ooooh I so much want to kill you right now... _

Storming at the odd "couple" she could barely keep down her inner succubus. "WHAT the FUCK is wrong with you guys?!" she yelled. "You not only have some weird sex orgies in my home without me knowing.. noooo you had to burn down the place too? Do guys have any shame?" Bo ranted.

Dyson looked a little embarrassed while Evony still had the same smug look on her face as always. "Let's say burning candles and a chicken doesn't mix that well"

"What are you doing with candles and a chi... you know what? Don't say anything..."

"It's rare for a succubus to feel like this towards some... special sex techniques."

"Are you calling me a prude? I am sorry that I don't have a weird fetish. I prefer my sex not creepy. Why are you even doing that in MY apartment?"

"Do you really think I'd do that stuff at my lair? Please... I'm not that.. filthy.."

"I start to think that I was lucky that the place burned down..." Bo mumbled.

"Well sweetie.. to change the topic... Is there a slight chance that you caused the fuss in the school today? The weapon found looked oddly familiar..."

"You burned down all of my things! Don't you dare judging me... This whole job is absolutely stupid by the way. You really... really really sure Lauren has any information important for you? I don't even slightly know a thing... Not sure if I want to keep doing this.. sorry."

Evonys eyes turned in to slits. "Oh you better keep going or it will end badly for you..."

"Excuse me ma'am?" A fire fighter entered the scene.

"What?" She wanted to finish with Evony. Who dared to disturb her?

"Are you by any chance Miss Dennis?"

"I actually am. What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that all your belongings became victim to the fire. We are doing our best and I think the fire is under control. But I have one good news. We could save your chicken." He said smiling and pressed a clucking hen in to her hands. Her tail fethers were lightly burned. _What the HELL? _

Bo turned around to press the chicken in Dysons hands when she saw that the two had sneaked away. "That's not MY..." she started and turned around again to the fire fighter but he was gone. "You gotta be kidding me..." she sighed with the hen still in her hand. Why was she still holding it? _You have a soft heart Dennis _She couldn't just get rid of that poor animal. Who knew what they would do to it? The chicken felt visibly comfortable in the brunette arms and closed its eyes to sleep. "I'll keep you for a while until I know what to do with you. As I know Evony you're probably some kind of super intelligent underfae..." Bo muttered while petting it. It clucked lowly in agreement.

The succubus returned to her car and sat the chicken down at the passenger side waking it up while doing this.

Bo got sat down at the drivers side. "Hey stop pecking at my seats" she barked. The chicken stopped and looked her in the eyes. Its small dots fixing her with a death glare. It was growling lowly while scraping its claws at the poor seat. "Alright.. god dammit.. What the fuck are you?"

Bo was about to go when she realized that she had no idea where Hale lived. Getting out her phone she decided to call Lauren.

"Hey it's me... Bo.. yes... Sorry didn't want to disturb you but are you ready? I can pick you up... Sure... Be there in a few"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a short ride Bo arrived at Laurens house. The chicken was fortunately asleep when she got out of the car. Lauren opened the door in a waaaay too tight white tanktop and dark blue skinny jeans. _Damn what happened to her geek outfit and glasses_

"Hello Bo... I've been... waiting for you." Lauren said in a low seductive voice pulling the brunette flush to her body. _Fuck yeah. Finally something good._ "Of course you were..." Bo grinned and pulled a loose strand behind the blondes ear.

"I couldn't keep thinking about you. Your soft lips and strong hands.. I just wanted to take care of that ache between my legs but I guess you'd volunteer to help..." Lauren breathed and bit Bo in her ear. _Yes, yes, yes thank god yes_

"Of course... I would never deny to help a woman in need.."

"Then take me... I can't hold it much longer..." Lauren half moaned. _Aaaaan now I need some new panties. _With that Bo pushed Lauren against the next wall kissing her with everything she got. Tongues wrestled for dominance while hands grabbed for everything soft. While Bo's hands were massaging the perfectly formed behind of the blonde, Lauren took the liberty to slip her hands under the brunettes top kneading the soft mounds situated up there. A deep, satisfied moan escaped the succubus lips. This was heaven.

_I need more... _ Her inner succubus growled.

"You need more? Then take it..." Lauren breathed. _Can you read my thoughts? _

"I already told you I could... Now stop talking and fuck me succubus"

Not caring that the people from outside could see them Bo quickly opened Laurens pants. Not bothering about undressing she slipped her hand directly inside to be greeted by an incredible wetness..

"So... wet.." Bo breathed while her fingers slid through the slippery folds. How much she wanted to taste it... Not being able to wait any longer Bo slipped inside.

"Bo..." Lauren moaned.

"Oh Lauren..."

"Bo.."

"Bo... Hello? Are you alright?" That voice.. what was happening? Suddenly she was standing in front of Laurens door again. The blonde wearing clothes again. No sexy tight clothes... her usual clothing. _What the.. Did I daydream again? Aaaaargh. That was sooo good... stupid fucking mind... I definitely need to do something against my constant horniness... Would Lauren..? Hmm no... Probably not. _

"Uhm.. Hey Lo... sorry..." Bo said staring at the blonde in front of her. The dream was playing over and over again through her mind. What was wrong with her?

"Hey are you alright?"

"I... Yeah I'm OK... Just gotta ask a favor from you"

"Oh...Kay?"

"Would you mind going shopping with me later? I don't know the city that well and... well I'dlovetospendmoretimewithyou..." she mumbled.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to ask... Kenzi knows more about that stuff..."

"But I want you! I mean I want to do it with you.. er.. I meant undressing.. No redressing I mean... " Bo blushed. And the mumbling idiot was back again.

Lauren smiled at the flustered girl. "OK Bo. I'll come with you. This afternoon?"

"If it's OK with you..."

"Sure. I don't have anything planned."

Bo smiled brightly. "Awesome"

"Kenzi and Hale are probably already waiting. Let's get going."

Lauren stopped next to the car. "Er... Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you usually pick up chicks on the way?" Lauren grinned.

"What?"

"The chicken... You have a chicken in your car."

"Oh.. that.. I will tell you on the way... Come on KFC move over." The chicken sent Bo another death glare. "Oh and it hates me..." Bo growled.

"Let me..." Lauren said and gently touched the chicken. The blonde and the hen shared a really intense look. It cocked its head to the side. "Please?" Lauren asked. The chicken clucked in agreement and flapped its wings to get to the backseat.

"Thanks Ms Doolitle..."

"You're welcome" Lauren winked.

"Something you can't do?" Bo asked.

"There is just one thing..."

"That is?"

Lauren cam closer. Their lips only inches apart. "Resisting you..." she breathed and pressed a kiss on the brunettes lips. To the succubus dismay Lauren pulled not long after away.

"Come on. We shouldn't be late" The blonde grinned.

"Meany..." Bo mumbled and got in to the car but when she sat down on the seat she heard a crack. Jumping out of the car again she looked at a crushed egg.

"I don't want it to sound sexual but some slimey stuff is dripping from your crotch" Lauren giggled.

"I#ll make chicken mcnuggets out of you..." Bo growled in a low tone.

A/N: I know.. It's a little smutty and tasteless but I wanted it to look like that. The REAL thing will be more feels less porny ;) So you guys have any suggestions for the chicken? Not sure how to call it...


End file.
